


Rejection

by Vheldhon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Crush, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vheldhon/pseuds/Vheldhon
Summary: Lú has a crush on Reinhardt and it's not a Happy End.





	

"Don't you think that he's a LITTLE bit to old for you? He could be your grandpa."  
"Hana, please... I'm 26! Only if he had started early to have kids he could be my grandfather. But he isn't and that's the point!"  
Hana shrugged and showed a big smile while she pointed at the older musician.  
"So... Since when?"  
"Mh..." Thoughtful the Brasilian rubbed his chin, tilted his head and then shrugged with a grimace.  
"Don't know... 3 or 4 month?"  
The young Tank frowned and looked at her screen while she typed an answer for one of her fans.  
"So... Since our mission on Ilios at the ruins?"  
Lúcio nodded and frowned, too. He crossed his legs and arms and rubbed again his chin.  
"I think it's only because he saved your life Lú. Just a light crush, nothing more."  
She looked at the older one with a thoughtful frown and just let out a sigh as well. It was obvious that it wasn't as she said but she was worried about her friend. A crush for an old man like Reinhardt was... Strange to imagine. Also she couldn't believe that Lúcio had an kink for white haired man at all. Maybe McCree or Hanzo... Or even the strange australian Junker, but Reinhardt?! 

"Can we PLEASE talk about something else?! I don't want to argue with you about that!"  
The sound-medic clenched his teeth and let his arms sink while he observed Hanas streaming.  
"Okay, okay. Do you want Pizza?"  
Lú shook his head and stood up, stroking over his chest.  
"I think I'll go home now. I have so much things left to do. See you!"  
He smiled at her and turned around, grabbing his jacket while he left the room. On his way back home he shove is hands as deep as possible in his pockets and turned the volumen of his music as loud as possible. He had to thought about Hanas words but he couldn't lie: He was so ABSOLUTLY in love with the older man. His voice, his face and his eyes... His body - of course! - and his beautiful mind. Who won't fall in love with him either?!

Yes, Reinhardt was already sixty-one and could be his grandfather but - hell! - Lúcio wasn't that close-minded and also very tolerant. He wasn't only bisexual, he was pansexual. His ex-boyfriend was an omnic and he also had his sexual adventures with women and men in different ages. So why not a crush for an old and adorable man like the German was? Lú let out a huge sigh while he entered the tram-station and leaned against the wall to wait for his train to arrive. 15 minutes. 15 minutes of thoughts and imaginary talks with the older man. How he would say that he love the musician back. Their first argue about the music choice at their flat, things like this kept him warm during his wait.

As his mobile phone started to buzz he looked down on the screen with an surprised frown, a message from Reinhardt? A small smile appeard on the Brazilians face while he unlocked his phone to read the message. The DJ didn't know that the German had a smartphone, but Lú was very happy about that.

'Hello Lúcio!  
It is me, Reinhardt.  
Angela said that you are very good with animals!  
Someone had abandoned kitten and I want to help them. Could you come over please?'

Kitten? Lú frowned a moment and let out a sigh while he smiled. Adorable old man. He looked at the timetable to find the correct tram to get to Reinhardt and then hurried up to get the train in time. It was the one before his own and Lúcio had only 2 minutes left. Out of breath he sat down as he reached the train in time and unlocked his mobile phone again.

'Hey Reinhardt,  
Sure I can help.  
I'm on my way!'

His heart starts to beat faster and he his body felt numb. He wasn't ready to met the older man after his talk with Hana but he couldn't say no, do he had to deal with it. He left the train at the final stop and walked further to Reinhardts house. He was pretty nervous and as the older man opened the foor, Lú wasn't sure how to greet him. Reinhardt instead know exactly how to. He draged Lúcio in a warm and strong hug, patting his back.  
"I'm glad to see you!", he grinned while he leaded Lúcio to the livingroom. There they were. 6 little and cute kitten. The musician shook his head with a big grin and let Reinhardt take care of his jacket while he knelt down and stroke over one of the kittens head. They were all asleep and Lúcio was very gentle with them. "You should take them to the animal shelter. I can't help you enough and we don't know enough."

The German nodded and looked at the kitten for a while, then turned arounf.  
"Do you want something?", he asked and Lúcio taked a deep breath. This was the chance to get his point straight, to say what he wanted. But all he said was "No, thank you."  
Clenching his hands to his own waist, the sound-medic let out a huge sigh. He had to tell the other man and he had to hope that his feelings weren't onesided. So he walked after the big man and touched his wrist, just standing there.

Reinhardt turned around with an irritated frown on his face and bend over to the short young man.  
"Is everything okay Lúci-?!"  
He gasped as the younger one kissed him. Needy and nervous, his hands on his wrist to hold him near. At first Reinhardt was irritated and not abled to do anything. As Lú started to deepen the kiss, the white haired man reacted... Not as planned for the Brazilian.

He pushed the shorter one away gently, with red cheeks and a apologizing smirk on his face.  
"Lúcio... Please. I'm far to oldfor you and -"  
"You are not!", the DJ interupted, but Reinhardt didn't mind.  
"And I'm dating someone. A woman. I'm... Not like you. Not that I don't tolerate this!" He sounds very shocked about that he could get misunderstood.  
"But I'm straight. And I love you like a son Lú, not like a lover."

Lúcio let go of Reinhardts wrists and just looked at him. H swallowed audible and turned on his heels, grabbing his jacket while he left the room with fast steps.  
"I have to go", he mumbled with a cracked voice and trying not to cry.  
"Lúcio,  wait! I'm sorry!" The huge German was overwhelmed and just stood there, shurring as the door was smashed.  "I am so sorry", he whispered for himself and let out a sigh. 

The Brasilian had turned his music as loud as possible again and had decided to run home. He had to calm down and to handle the hurting feelings.


End file.
